sadpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
Punished BERD
Introduction Punished BERD (罰された鳥 - Punishudo Berdo) is one of the main protagonists of the Sad Palace series, as well as a core ally and mentor in many spin-offs. BERD is one of the most frequently occurring characters referenced in Sad Palace lore. BERD has played a pivotal role in many conflicts and subsequent foundations of the Sad Palace. BERD serves as the ruling monarch and supreme leader of the . He is the embodiment of unity and strength in the galaxy. BERD has forged and reforged the in hopes of maintaining the sanctity of the Ethereum. To the countless trillions across the planar and cosmic realms, he is nothing less than a God. Through the Sad Palace, knowledge and information survives in an environment that seeks its utter destruction. BERD remains reluctantly at the forefront of society as a great thinker, philosopher, leader, and warrior. BERD has served to maintain unity during inner strife and against has protected against foreign threats such as; , , and the threats of Ruin = cosmic forces of evil, think lovecraftian horrors History Origins Note: This section discusses material that cannot be verified with 100% certainty. The manifestation of Punished BERD remains an enigma amongst the stars. Various scholars believe he was birthed from the Ethereum itself, while others believe him to be a by-product of causality. He is regarded as Terra's first radiant entity from the heavens above and is heralded as Terra's connection to greater space. Bird iconography in spiritual scripture and religious art is pervasive amongst Terran history. Past societies often regarded bird-like figures with renewal, magic, wisdom, and change. Punished BERD would go on to help the seed of humanity germinate beyond its homeworld of Terra into the greater cosmos beyond. The new frontier of space brought many challenges to the worlds of men as for the first time man stared stubbornly into the dark abyss that is the Ethereum. Within the deadness of space, sinister machinations of man's own subconscious took root in the void. These latent forces grew further and further until they Appearance Punished BERD is a Yellow Finch, with a height of 7in, a wingspan of 22 cm (8.7 in) and weight of 14 grams. His wing cord is 6.5cm (extending up to 7.7cm under full reflective moonlight), his tail is 4.2cm long. His small slender beak is used to pierce thistles, seeds, and other plant fibers. The beak is small, conical, and yellow for most of the year, but turns bright orange with the spring molt. Punished BERD is well versed in deep cosmic entity transformation, as a result, he can shape-shift or project numerous qualities not commonly found in his physiology. As a result he can be often transform his body shape to accommodate different forms. Personality Sad Palace I Compassionate, Curious, Absentminded Sad Palace II Cynical, Wrathful, Nihilistic Sad Palace III Clever, Articulate, Ruthless, Benevolent Affiliations Sad Palace History Abilities and Equipment *'Metal Vibrance' (メタルバイブランス - Metarubaiburansu) Punished BERD launches 3 circular shaped projectiles resembling CDs. Each psychic blade seems to vibrate and pulse as it tears the air around it. The technique often requires the relaxation of the muscles in the forearm before performing a karate chop to cast the attack. These psychic blades occupy a zone outside of reality and as a result they can pierce time and space without hindrance as they have a protective aura surrounding them. *Transfiguration Chapter & Episode Appearances